The present invention relates to a method and a device for calculating the parameters of a rechargeable direct current generator, or accumulator battery, for supplying power to an electric motor for a motor vehicle.
It relates in particular, but not exclusively, to a method and a device for calculating the parameters of a power battery for a hybrid type vehicle.
Let it be noted here that a hybrid motor vehicle comprises an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle on the one hand and on the other hand, an electric motor powered by a battery. The internal combustion engine serves not only to propel the vehicle but also to turn an alternator which charges the power battery via a current rectifier. The decision to control the movement of the vehicle, either by the internal combustion engine, or by the electric motor, or by both at the same time, is usually made automatically according to the state of charge of the battery and the discharge power of the battery, among other things. Starting and stopping battery charging are also carried out automatically by means of equipment for detecting total discharge and overcharge.
Adding together the electricity supplied and the electricity received (in ampere-hours) in order to determine the state of charge of a power battery is known. This sum can also be used to determine the power battery""s state of ageing.
The battery""s state of charge is expressed as a % of the maximum charge. For states of charge between approximately 30% and 80%, the voltage supplied by the battery has a definite value. However, for states of charge lower than approximately 30%, the voltage supplied decreases with the state of charge and, similarly, for states of charge above approximately 80%, the voltage increases with the state of charge.
Overcharge detection consists of comparing the battery output voltage at zero current with a first threshold value and cutting off the charging and/or triggering an overcharge warning when the voltage exceeds this first threshold value.
In the same way, detection of total discharge of the battery is carried out by comparing the battery""s voltage at zero current with a second threshold value, charging and/or a discharge warning being triggered when the battery voltage drops below this second threshold value.
The invention is the result of the observation that the known method for calculating the charging capacity and discharge power and the methods for detecting states of overcharge and total discharge are not accurate enough for correct management of the battery and propulsion of the vehicle. For example, inaccurate calculation of the battery""s discharge power makes it impossible to determine with certainty whether the electric motor will be able, together with the internal combustion engine, to supply enough torque to provide the driving force required by the driver. For another example, inaccurate information about the overcharge or the state of total discharge may cause random triggering of warnings.
To overcome these disadvantages, the invention provides for determining the internal resistance of the battery and making use of this internal resistance to determine at least one of the following parameters: charging capacity calculation; discharge power calculation; overcharge detection and total discharge detection.
Thus, the battery""s charging capacity and discharge power can be determined by equation (1).                     P        =                  UI          =                      U            ⁢                                          E                ±                U                            R                                                          (        1        )            
In this formula, U is the voltage at the battery terminals, E is the electromotive force (discharging), or back electromotive force (charging), R is the battery""s internal resistance and I is the measured intensity of the output current (discharging) or input current (charging). In addition, in this formula the + sign refers to charging and the xe2x88x92 sign to discharging.
Th voltage U can be measured directly. On the other hand, parameter E is calculated from correlation table, loaded in memory in the factory, showing the relationship between value E and the state of charge (in %), calculated by adding together the electricity received or supplied, and the temperature of the battery, if necessary. The resistance R of the battery is measured and, preferably, corrected, as explained hereinafter.
The single or double entry correlation table is established empirically, for example, using measurements made on a large number of batteries of the same type and same specifications as the one installed in the vehicle.
To determine the threshold Umax for overcharge detection, the relationship shown in equation (2) can be used:
Umax=E90%+R90%I.xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2) 
In this formula, E90% and R90% are the battery""s back electromotive force and its internal resistance for a state of charge of the order of 90%, respectively. Of course, the value of 90% used for the state of charge is an example of a state of charge for which the back electromotive force is higher than the back electromotive force for a normal state of charge (usually between 30% and 80% as mentioned above).
The expressions Umax, I and, generally speaking, R90%, can be measured. On the other hand, the back electromotive force E90% is obtained from a memory as explained above. The expression R90% can also be obtained from a table as explained later.
Similarly, the second threshold for total discharge detection is determined using the formula shown in equation (3)
Umin=E30%xe2x88x92R30%I.xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3) 
In this formula, E30% is the battery""s electromotive force for a state of charge of the order of 30%, i.e. for a state of charge lower than normal and R30% is the battery""s internal resistance for the same state of charge.
The value E30% is determined with the help of a memory containing a table of the relationship between the state of charge and the electromotive force. This correlation table, which preferably also includes the temperature as an entry value, is loaded in the memory in the factory and is the result of empirical determinations as in the case of the back electromotive force.
Note that comparison of the internal resistance measurement with a normal value can also be used to diagnose the ageing of the battery. It is a known fact that the internal resistance of a battery increases significantly in the last third of its life.
The invention applies in particular to NiMH and NiCD type batteries.
According to another feature of the invention, which can be used independently of the various features explained above, to measure the internal resistance of the power battery, an auxiliary battery, usually having a lower voltage than the power battery and sometimes called a xe2x80x9cslavexe2x80x9d battery, is used and the power battery is charged via this xe2x80x9cslavexe2x80x9d battery by supplying to the slave battery two electric currents of intensities I2 and I1 respectively and measuring the voltages U2 and U1 with these two currents at the terminals of the power battery. The internal resistance, R, then has the value given by equation (4).                     R        =                              U2            -            U1                                I2            -            I1                                              (        4        )            
In this way, the battery""s electromotive force and back electromotive force are not involved in measuring the resistance.
To enable the power battery to be charged via the slave battery and also to enable the slave battery to be charged via the power battery, a two-way DC/DC converter must be provided between the two batteries. A xe2x80x9ctwo-wayxe2x80x9d converter means a converter which converts the high voltage of the power battery into a low voltage equal to that of the slave battery and, vice versa, which converts the low voltage of the slave battery into a high voltage equal to that of the power battery.
Alternatively, the battery""s internal resistance can be measured by using the current supplied by the alternator and the rectifier connected to it. But in that case, it is necessary to use a voltage or current stabilizer for accurate measurement (because of the inevitable variations in the voltage output from the alternator), which due to the higher cost is less advantageous than the first embodiment.
According to yet another feature of the invention, which can be used independently of the other features described above, to take into account the fact that the internal resistance of the power battery cannot be measured continuously, although detection of the state of charge, overcharge and total discharge must be carried out more frequently, a correction is applied to the measured internal resistance which depends on the state of charge and, preferably, on the temperature. Thus, the internal resistance of the battery when charged is lower than the internal resistance when discharged.
The internal resistance on charge has the value R according to equation (5).
R=R0+Rcxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5) 
In this formula, the corrective expression is Rc. Its value depends on the state of charge and, preferably, the temperature. Thus, a memory is provided which is loaded in the factory to supply the corrective values according to the state of charge and, preferably, the temperature.
In the same way, when discharging, the internal resistance Rxe2x80x2 can be expressed by the formula given in equation (6).
Rxe2x80x2=R0xe2x80x2+Rdxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(6) 
In this formula, Rd is the corrective expression provided for discharging. This corrective expression also depends on the state of charge and, preferably, the temperature. Therefore, a memory loaded in the factory is provided to supply the corrective expression.
It is obvious that the addition corrective expressions Rc and Rd can be replaced by the multiplication expressions xcex0 and xcexd, i.e. R=xcexcRo and Rxe2x80x2=xcexdRo.
The corrective expression Rc or Rd (or xcexc and xcexd) must be taken into account when measuring the internal resistance. Thus, when the resistance R has been obtained by measurement, R0 or Rxe2x80x20 must be deduced from it by subtracting from it the corrective expression which depends on the state of charge and if necessary the temperature. Therefore, when charging R0 may be determined from equation (7)
R0=Rxe2x80x2xe2x88x92Rcxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(7) 
and when discharging, Rxe2x80x20 may be determined from equation (8).
Rxe2x80x20=Rxe2x80x2xe2x88x92Rdxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(8) 
The value of the internal resistance R which is used in the various calculations is deduced from equations (5) and (6), i.e. the corrective expression Rc or Rd, which depends on the state of charge and preferably the temperature, is added to the value R0 or Rxe2x80x20.
A correction of the value of the internal resistance which depends on the parameter to be calculated can be provided. In that case, for each calculation to be carried out (overcharge, total discharge, charging capacity, discharge power) a table of the specific relationship between the internal resistance correction value and the state of charge and preferably the temperature is supplied.
In addition, to take into account the effect of the polarization of the battery, the correction expression can be made dependent on the time at the end of which the parameter concerned must be calculated.
For example, when calculating the power available when charged, the corrective expression to be applied to the internal resistance depends on the purpose of the calculation, i.e. among other things, the time at the end of which the charging capacity needs to be known. Thus, by way of illustration, charging carried out by means of an alternator driven by an internal combustion engine requires the calculation of the charge to be carried out over a relatively long time period, while the calculation of the charging capacity available when braking, during which the energy dissipated is recovered to charge the battery, requires the charging capacity to be known for a few seconds.
To take another example of the calculation of the charge, a table showing the relationship between the temperature and the correction to be made to the internal resistance value according to the overcharge requiring detection will be provided. In the example above, it is a correction for a state of charge of 90%.
Similarly, for discharge, correlation tables for the corrective expression to be applied to the internal resistance, which for calculation of the power available on discharge depends on the state of charge, preferably the temperature and the time at the end of which the parameter must be calculated, are supplied. Thus, when the power battery supplies power to the electric traction motor so that the vehicle can overtake, the power available on discharge must be known over a period of a few seconds, e.g. six seconds, and the internal resistance does not have the same value for this period as it does for a period of three seconds or for a longer period.
In the same way, for the detection of total discharge, a correlation table is provided which gives, according to the temperature, the corrective expression to be applied to the internal resistance for the state of charge (e.g. 30%) corresponding to the threshold set for triggering the warning or starting charging as a priority.
The value of the internal resistance is a parameter which enables a battery""s state of aging to be determined, because over the last third of its lifetime, this resistance increases noticeably. Therefore, the correction which must be made to this value makes it possible to improve the calculation of the state of aging.
The corrective expression can be adapted to the way aging is analyzed. In fact, the aging analysis carried out automatically in the vehicle consists of comparing the internal resistance with a threshold value, whereas the aging analysis which can be carried out in an after-sales department consists of comparing the internal resistance variation curve with a typical curve obtained empirically.
If the internal resistance is measured using the slave battery, for accuracy of measurement it is preferable, in the case of a hybrid vehicle, that the internal combustion engine be stopped and also that the electric traction motor not be supplied with power. In that case, then, the measurements are taken with the ignition switched off. To achieve this, use can be made of the xe2x80x9cauto-wake-upxe2x80x9d function generally provided on such battery-powered vehicles, to determine the battery""s self-discharge. This auto-wake-up function starts automatically after the vehicle stops, one hour after switching on the ignition, for example, and at intervals of one hour, for example.
Therefore, in one embodiment, when the auto-wake-up operates, besides the self-discharge calculation, the following operations are carried out: calculation of the battery""s internal resistance and balancing of the charge in the battery cells when they are highly charged but different from one another.
In a variant of the method, the calculation of the internal resistance is carried out less frequently than the auto-wake-up times, for example annually or after a set number of ampere-hours have been exchanged or even only by an after-sales department.
In the case of an after-sales department, an input to trigger the internal resistance calculation and an output on which the result of the calculation can be obtained are provided.
The invention thus generally relates to a method for determining at least one operating parameter of the power battery of a vehicle with an electric traction motor. This method is such that:
the battery parameter comprises at least one of the following parameters: charging capacity; discharge power; state of overcharge or state of total discharge and
the internal resistance of the power battery and the intensity of the current supplied or received is determined in order to calculate the parameter(s).
If the parameter is the battery""s state of charging capacity and/or discharge power, the calculation of the charging capacity and/or discharge power can make use of equation (1).                     P        =                  U          ⁢                                    E              ±              U                        R                                              (        1        )            
in which equation U is the voltage at the terminals of the power battery, E is the electromotive force or back electromotive force and R is the internal resistance, the + sign indicating battery charge and the xe2x88x92 sign indicating battery discharge.
If the parameter is the state of overcharge, the battery terminal voltage threshold Umax can be determined from equation (9)
Umax=EN %+RN %Ixe2x80x83xe2x80x83(9) 
in which formula EN % is the battery""s back electromotive force for a given state of charge higher than normal, RN % is the battery""s internal resistance for the same state of charge and I is the intensity of the current absorbed by the battery.
If the parameter is the state of total discharge, the battery terminal voltage threshold Umin below which it is considered that the battery is totally discharged can be determined using equation (10)
Umin=En %xe2x88x92Rn %Ixe2x80x83xe2x80x83(10) 
in which formula En % is the electromotive force for a state of charge below a normal value, Rn % is the value of the battery""s internal resistance for the same state of charge below the normal value and I is the intensity of the current supplied by the battery.
In one embodiment, the battery""s electromotive force or back electromotive force is preset according to the state of charge (SOC).
The electromotive force or the back electromotive force can also be preset according to battery temperature.
According to one embodiment, a corrective expression which depends on the battery""s state of polarization is applied to each measured value of the battery""s internal resistance.
This corrective expression can be made to depend on the temperature.
The corrective expression may depend on the parameter to be calculated and if necessary the time at the end of which the parameter must be calculated.
The determination of the internal resistance can be used to detect the battery""s state of ageing.
In one embodiment, the internal resistance of the battery is determined using an low voltage auxiliary battery connected to the power battery via a two-way DC/DC converter. The calculation of the internal resistance is preferably carried out when the battery is disconnected from the ignition.
The calculation of the internal resistance can be carried out at intervals automatically, for example simultaneously with power battery self-discharge calculation times.
According to one embodiment, the calculation of at least one of the vehicle""s power battery operating parameters comprising the determination of the power battery""s internal resistance and the intensity of the current supplied or received in order to calculate the parameter(s) is triggered by means of a signal outside the vehicle and the result of the calculation is obtained outside the vehicle.
The invention also relates to the application of the method to the calculation of the parameters of the power battery of a hybrid type vehicle comprising, besides the electric traction motor, an internal combustion engine for propulsion which is also used to charge the battery via an alternator.